Geschichte:Digimon: Fehler der Vergangenheit/002
Kapitel II: Eine alte Freundin Bei Izzy angekommen, musterte Tai genau die Inneneinrichtung der Familie Izumi. Hier hat sich gar nichts verändert, es ist alles noch beim alten. Sagte er, ohne zu bemerkten das er es laut ausgesprochen hatte. Selbst der Arbeitsbereich von Izzys Vater war noch genauso unordentlich wie früher und nur der PC war durch ein neueres Modell ausgetauscht worden. "Ich nehme an, ich soll auch dieses mal niemandem Bescheid sagen ? - sagte Izzy zu Tai und nahm höflich seinen Koffer an sich, doch dieser war bereits wieder in seiner eigenen Welt. Er hatte Erinnerungen, an sie, an Kari. Er brachte ihr damals das Fahrradfahren bei und ihm wurde klar, das sie darin viel besser war als er zu Anfang. Denn während er mehrmals hinfiel, war Kari quasi ein Naturtalent und konnte bereits sehr früh ohne irgendeine Stütze fahren. Sie sah so glücklich aus, als sie so herumfuhr und auch hier hatte sie ihre Trillerpfeife im Mund und pfiff fröhlich die Nachbarschaft aus ihren Betten. Manche empfanden Kari und ihn als nervig und warfen mit wüsten Beschimpfungen um sich, andere, wie zum Beispiel ein älteres Pärchen, bedankten sich bei Kari, da sie für sie die bessere alternative zu einem Wecker gewesen war. Sie hielten Tai, der immer hinter Kari her rannte, dann immer kurz an und bedanken sich, gaben ihm ein Paar Bonbons für sich und seine Schwester mit. In der Zwischenzeit klingelte es an der Tür, Izzys Mutter, Yoshie, öffnete die Tür. Es war eine Rotz und Wasser heulende Mimi. Es war seltsam, der Satz den sie Ausstieß, war eine Mischung aus Schreien und Flüstern. "Ist er hier ?" - Kam dann schließlich aus ihrem Mund. "Ich mach' das schon" sagte Izzy, der nun auch an die Tür gekommen war. Frau Izumi begrüßte Mimi noch kurz und ging dann wieder. "Ob er hier ist will ich wissen" wiederholte sich Mimi. "Ja, er ist hier" - Antwortete Izzy schließlich. Und Mimi erwiderte "Kann ich ihn sprechen ?" "Ich weiß nicht, keine Ahnung, du könntest, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist" - gab Izzy der Brünetten zu verstehen. Etwas wirsch schubste Mimi Izzy nun zur Seite und ging in dessen Zimmer. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, da stand er, da stand Tai. Er blicke aus Izzys Fenster und drehte sich nun zu Mimi und diese hielt sich nun die Hände vor den Mund und es kamen erneut Tränen zum Vorschein. "Du bist es wirklich, du bist hier" nuschelte Mimi nun. Tai sagte wieder kein Wort. Doch Mimi ließ nicht locker, sie versuchte alles. Es war ein Gefühlsausbruch der sonderbarsten Art. Denn Mimis Laune wechselte von Überglücklich, zu Wütend, bis zu ziemlich Sauer. Sie redete auf Tai ein und bekam keine Reaktion. Da versuchte sie eine Weile bis ihr klar wurde das dass alles nichts bringen würde. "Weißt du was, du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, mach doch was du willst" fluchte sie und drehte Tai nun den Rücken zu. gerade als sie Izzys Zimmer verlassen wollte murmelte Tai etwas vor sich hin. Mimi, die nun nur noch getrocknete Tränen im Gesicht hatte, war verwundert und fragte "Was ?" Tai wiederholte: "Mir gefallen deine Haare so". Sie hatte schöne lange Locken. Und Mimi fühlte sich überglücklich, rannte auf Tai zu und umarmte den einztigen Anführer. Nun war auch Izzy wieder in seinem Zimmer, genaugenommen stand er am Türrahmen angelehnt und schaute Tai ebenfalls überglücklich an. In ihrem Übereifer plante Mimi nun die ganze Woche von Tai, Izzy und den anderen. "Also wir müssen anschließend in diesen neuen Club gehen, Mädchen haben Eintritt frei und wir bekommen Getränke umsonst und mein Vater hat auch noch einen Gefallen beim Leiter des Clubs und ich denke, ich könnte euch auch noch..." " Warte" - Tai unterbrach Mimi, die sich gerade richtig warm geredet hatte. "Wie warte ?" - Erwiderte Mimi und ihr Mund zog sich nun zu einem O zusammen. "Ich will die anderen nicht treffen" sagte Tai zu ihr. "Wie du willst die anderen nicht treffen. Sie werden sich freuen, dann haben wir endlich mal wieder Spaß zusammen." Noch während Mimi das letzte Wort ihres Satzes sprach, wurde ihr klar, warum Tai abnickte. "Oh, es ist wieder soweit oder ? Und darum bist du auch überhaupt wieder hier" Und sah Tai nun etwas trauriger an. Tai erwiderte den Blick, doch er drehte sich wieder weg und setzte sich auf den Boden. Mimi fühlte sich nun furchtbar und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Bei verlassen des Zimmers hängte sich Izzy nun an ihre Fährten und brachte sie zur Wohnungstür. Auch sie wechselten kein Wort, bis Mimi schließlich aus der Tür heraus ging. "Es ist eine gute Idee" sprach Izzy nun zu ihr. "Bitte ?" stieß Mimi aus. Nun wurde Izzy deutlicher. "Ich sagte, ich halte es für eine gute Idee, das treffen mit den anderen" "Achja ?" fragte Mimi während ihr Gesicht sich nun wieder zu einem lächeln formte." "Ja, das ist es, vielleicht sieht Tai das anders, aber es wird Zeit, das er den anderen nicht mehr aus dem Weg geht. Pass auf, plane du das treffen und gib mir Bescheid, wenn du alle zusammen getrommelt hast, werde ich Tai unter einem Vorwand hinbringen" Schluchzend nickte Mimi mehrmals und sagte "Ja, ja, ja, jajajaja" Überglücklich ging Mimi nun Izzy schloß hinter ihr die Wohnungstür. In der Zwischenzeit klingelte es an der Tür, Izzys Mutter, Yoshie, öffnete die Tür. Es war eine Rotz und Wasser heulende Mimi. Es war seltsam, der Satz den sie Ausstieß, war eine Mischung aus Schreien und Flüstern. "Ist er hier ?" - Kam dann schließlich aus ihrem Mund. "Ich mach' das schon" sagte Izzy, der nun auch an die Tür gekommen war. Frau Izumi begrüßte Mimi noch kurz und ging dann wieder. "Ob er hier ist will ich wissen" wiederholte sich Mimi. "Ja, er ist hier" - Antwortete Izzy schließlich. Und Mimi erwiderte "Kann ich ihn sprechen ?" "Ich weiß nicht, keine Ahnung, du könntest, allerdings weiß ich nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist" - gab Izzy der Brünetten zu verstehen. Etwas wirsch schubste Mimi Izzy nun zur Seite und ging in dessen Zimmer. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, da stand er, da stand Tai. Er blicke aus Izzys Fenster und drehte sich nun zu Mimi und diese hielt sich nun die Hände vor den Mund und es kamen erneut Tränen zum Vorschein.'' "Du bist es wirklich, du bist hier"'' nuschelte Mimi nun. Tai sagte wieder kein Wort. Doch Mimi ließ nicht locker, sie versuchte alles. Es war ein Gefühlsausbruch der sonderbarsten Art. Denn Mimis Laune wechselte von Überglücklich, zu wütend, bis zu ziemlich Sauer. Sie redete auf Tai ein und bekam keine Reaktion. Da versuchte sie eine Weile bis ihr klar wurde das dass alles nichts bringen würde. "Weißt du was, du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, mach doch was du willst" fluchte sie und drehte Tai nun den Rücken zu. gerade als sie Izzys Zimmer verlassen wollte murmelte Tai etwas vor sich hin. Mimi, die nun nur noch getrocknete Tränen im Gesicht hatte, war verwundert und fragte "Was ?" Tai wiederholte: "Mir gefallen deine Haare so." Und Mimi fühlte sich überglücklich, rannte auf Tai zu und umarmte den einstigen Anführer. Nun war auch Izzy wieder in seinem Zimmer, genaugenommen stand er am Türrahmen angelehnt und schaute Tai ebenfalls überglücklich an. In ihrem Übereifer plante Mimi nun die ganze Woche von Tai, Izzy und den anderen. "Also wir müssen anschließend in diesen neuen Club gehen, Mädchen haben Eintritt frei und wir bekommen Getränke umsonst und mein Vater hat auch noch einen Gefallen beim Leiter des Clubs und ich denke, ich könnte euch auch noch..." "Warte" ''- Tai unterbrach Mimi, die sich gerade richtig warm geredet hatte. ''"Wie warte ?" - Erwiderte Mimi und ihr Mund zog sich nun zu einem O zusammen. "Ich will die anderen nicht treffen" sagte Tai zu ihr. "Wie du willst die anderen nicht treffen. Sie werden sich freuen, dann haben wir endlich mal wieder Spaß zusammen." Noch während Mimi das letzte Wort ihres Satzes sprach, wurde ihr klar, warum Tai abnickte. "Oh, es ist wieder soweit oder ? Und darum bist du auch überhaupt wieder hier" Und sah Tai nun etwas trauriger an. Tai erwiderte den Blick, doch er drehte sich wieder weg und setzte sich auf den Boden. Mimi fühlte sich nun furchtbar und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Beim verlassen des Zimmers hängte sich Izzy nun an ihre Fährten und brachte sie zur Wohnungstür. Auch sie wechselten kein Wort, bis Mimi schließlich aus der Tür heraus ging. "Es ist eine gute Idee" sprach Izzy nun zu ihr.'' "Bitte ?"'' erwiderte Mimi. Nun wurde Izzy deutlicher. "Ich sagte, ich halte es für eine gute Idee, das treffen mit den anderen" "Ach ja ?" fragte Mimi während ihr Gesicht sich nun wieder zu einem lächeln formte. "Ja, das ist es, vielleicht sieht Tai das anders, aber es wird Zeit, das er den anderen nicht mehr aus dem Weg geht. Pass auf, plane du das treffen und gib mir Bescheid, wenn du alle zusammen getrommelt hast, dann werde ich Tai unter einem Vorwand hinbringen" Schluchzend nickte Mimi mehrmals und sagte ''"Ja, ja, ja, jajajaja" ''Überglücklich ging Mimi nun Izzy schloss hinter ihr die Wohnungstür. Kategorie:Digimon-Fanfiction